The need for various protective coverings for vehicle interiors have been widely recognized within the automotive industry. Car mats, which are intended to cover and protect interior carpet areas exposed to excessive wear, have been manufactured and used for many years. Seat covers which protect vehicle seats from soil are widely used. Protective padding to cover truck or van beds have also been developed.